Paino Club
by Darkangle14
Summary: She was talented he was drawned in. :  semi language


****

**So I was washing dishes and this songs came on one right after another and I thought of Leah, so I decided to make a Song-fic of her and Paul! I worked really hard on this and hope you really like this! :) Also a lot of cursing because its in Paul's point of view!**

* * *

(Paul's point of view)

_**Fucking Sam, fucking werewolf patrol, fucking Leah, fucking everything! why do I have to do everything around here? Fucking Sam thought it would be fucking awesome idea to send Paul the great after the bitch. Just because she wouldn't come to the pack meeting..God how much I hate Sam! **_I thought as I walked towards the Clearwater's home. Just as I was about to get onto their drive way the door was opened and out came Leah. She was carrying a case and was wearing a red wife beater, with a black vest over it with black skinny. She looked really fucking hot! _**Oh shit what if that has Seth's body in there? Has she finally gone THAT far? Damn Sam is going to be pissed off. **_

Leah took off in her truck and I follow her. If it had Seth's body in there I want to know where she is going to bury him. But sadly she just headed to a music club. It was a type of place where people went to read their poems and sing. Shit like that. But it was dark and sort of gloomy looking with that calm enviorment. It was nice. Leah went to the back and I got a booth in the way back and ordered a Dr. Pepper. When a guy dressed in all black came onto the stage. The stage had a beatiful black glossy piano right in the middle of it, it was a sweet piece of work.

"Hello my awesome coustomers! Today is a very specail day because our very own has said yes to a three course concert for you all! So please give a round of applause for Leah Clearwater!" he yelled in a too hyper voice.

"Da fuck?" (Okay I know it isn't spelled like that but the way he said it was pronouced like that) I said almost choking on my drink. Alot of people clapped and a few guys cheered. Leah walked onto the stage and sat down on the piano bench with a small smile.

"Hi, everyone. The first song is Jars Of Hearts. I hope you like it," Leah said in a quiet tone and started playing a few cords. Then started singing in a voice of an angles. I didn't know she could sing! "I know I can't take one more step towards you Cause all that's waiting is regret And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most" As soon as she said that lyric tones of people started clapping and cheering. Leah made a small smiled and kept on singing. I knew she was thinking of Sam.

"I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time And who do you think you are Running 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found But I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms" she sang with so much soul that it was crazy!

"I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time And who do you think you are Running 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are And it took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed Cause you broke all your promises And now you're back You don't get to get me back And who do you think you are Running 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Don't come back at all" she sang and I think I saw a tear fall down her cheek. Everyone was quiet now and just listening to this unfound angle's voice.

"And who do you think you are Running 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul Don't come back for me Don't come back at all Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?" Leah finished with a very long 'are'. as soon as the last cord was strucked everyone jumped up and started clapping. I was still frozzen in my seat staring at Leah, even though she couldn't see me.

"Pretty amazing isn't she? She started coming about three years ago. Her songs were more sad before but I think she is getting better." said that hyper guy.

"Yeah." I whispered still in amazed.

"I hope she going to sing my faviorte." he muttered and left. I hadn't even noticed he had sat down with me. Leah grinned and waved at everyone.

"Okay, everyone, the next one is called My Immortal. I hope you like it." Leah said with a sad smile. She began playing the piano again, "I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me" she sang. Again everyone became silent and I was drawned into her beatiful eyes. I watched how they danced around the keys, following her fingures. I gripped my cup a little harder at the thought of Sam hurting such a fragil person, who knew Leah had this much talent...and pain.

"You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase" She sang like she knew the pain that wasn't leaving her...ever.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all alone" Leah sang with the passion I've only seen before Sam had tainted her. She was beatiful before he came and ruined her. I somehow was glad to see her this way. She seemed at peace and yet pained. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me" she finished and I joined in the clapping this time. She was amazing! She got up and bowed. "Thank you!" she said.

"Okay so I'm going to get some water real quick and sing the last song for the night." Leah said and walked behind the curtain. After five minutes of waiting she cam back on and sat down on her piano. Everyone cheered and clapped as she started playing the first cords, I knew this song! "Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up, And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?" she started in a low voice as everyone started to relax back into this awesome daze she creats when she is singing. Mr. Hyper dude came and sat down next to me.

"I love when she is singing this song because it seems as if she really is asking us. Her raw pain its sad but great to listen to. When I found out she would do the three song course I was so happy I sent flyiers out everywhere. It really was a great turn out. I love her so much! She is the best talent we had since my wifie!" he said and smiled hugly. I rolled my eyes and started listening to Leah again.

"You won't cry for my absence, I know - You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? Even though I'm the sacrifice, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?" she sang on and it finally hit me. Even though I called her a bitch or any other really bad names I was in love with Leah...how the fuck did I miss that?

"Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. I know what you do to yourself, I breathe deep and cry out: "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" Even though I'm the sacrifice, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? And if I bleed, I'll bleed, Knowing you don't care. And if I sleep just to dream of you And wake without you there, Isn't something missing? Isn't something..." Leah sang with the same amount of passion as the other two songs. Everyone else in the pack knew I was in love with her! It all made sense now! Sam always sending me to her house. Everyone getting sick when they were told to patrol with Leah and me always being the back up...

"Even though I'm the sacrifice, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone... Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?..." Leah finished the song with her head down and everyone stood up and cheered.

"Leah you're the best!" or "Leah, I love you!" could be heard everywhere. I got up and stole a red rose from a vase near by. I went up to her and handed her the rose. Leah was busy getting flowers from everyone else that she didn't notice me until her hand touched mine. she looked up confused and gasped when she saw my face.

"Hey Le-" I started but was cut off with a "What the fuck are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

"Nice to see you to." I commented and she growled.

"Fuck you, Paul. Go to hell." she said with a sneer, I raised an eyebrow and gave her my most charming smile that made all the panites drop. Leah punched me in the face and stormed off. I rubbed the sore spot but chased after her.

"Leah wait!" I called out as the rain began to fall. She turned around.

"For what Paul? You already took away the one thing that I had to my self, but of course I couldn't have it for too long because fucking fate hates me! What the fuck? Can't I have some peace and alone time from you and the fuckers?" Leah growled shaking.

"You sing amazing. I didn't know you had so much talent. Why didn't you let anyone know?" I asked and she sighed.

"Because Paul, singing is my only way out. It's MY way of dealing with all the fucked up things that happened to me in my sad patheic life. Its my way to forget about Sam, Emily, you." she muttered the last part.

"Me? Why me?" I asked.

"Because Paul, You fuck me up. I try everything in my power to forget about you, but it never works." Leah said.

"You fuck me up too. But I guess thats what makes our relationship sepical." I said and walked really fast up to her.

"What the fuck? A relationship? I don't remeber that." Leah said and took a step back.

"The one I'm going to put you in right now. Leah Clearwater, while you were singing I found something out. I've been in love with you for awhile. So please give me a chance to be your boyfriend." I asked with a smiled. Leah gasped and stood still.

"No." she said in her bitchy voice.

"Why?" I asked glaring at her.

"Don't glare at me asshole!" she said as if she was ready to punch me.

"I'll glare at the girl that won't be with me!"

"Oh so you want to make sure you don't have a 'one who got away'?" Leah growled.

"No, Leah! I love you!" I screamed.

"Those are stupid words that don't mean shit!" Leah said with so much ice in her words it made the rain fell like it was boiling.

"Tell me a good reason why!" I growled.

"What if you imprint? What is I imprint?" she asked.

"We'll fight it together. Okay?" I said with a confident voice. She seemed a bit nervouse but then nodded. I smiled hugly and grabbed her waist and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed me back, in the pouring rain. Then I pulled back, "I missed you Le. I missed you a lot." she rolled her eyes.

"But you got to promise to tell no one of this club!" Leah growled and I nodded and resumed kissing my girlfriend, that is pretty fucking talented! I can't wait to see Sam's face when he finds out!

(Hyper dudes point of view)

The newly found couple played hockey in my parking lot, wow. "Psst." said a familiar voice. I turned to see Jacob Black walking towards me.

"So did it happen?" he asked and I nodded towards the window I was looking out of. He turned then quickly turned away. "Good job, Mike." he siaad and handed me a twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks man." I answered adn walked away.

* * *

**Please review! Cuz Reviews = 3 If you liked it please review and I might make it a longer story!**


End file.
